This invention relates to the launching and recovery of trailered boats. Primary methods of launching and recovering boats are drive-on trailers, and trailers having numerous roller configurations. Among other methods in use are trailers with elongated tongues, retractable extension tongues, floating trailers, self leveling trailers and extendable trailers.
All above methods require that the trailer be partially, or completely submerged during launching and recovery of boats. Boaters have numerous problems at the boat ramp, especially in cool and cold weather, because of wetness, hull friction, injuries from manual winch handles, currents, winds and waves, climbing to and from the boat, missing the trailer, recovering a boat loaded with crabs, clams, oysters, lobsters, fish, passengers, and boarding passengers, to name several.
There exist a need for a launching and recovery method wherein a trailered cradle, containing and protecting a boat, is shifted from the trailer bed to the water and then back to the trailer bed.
A need exist such that the above mentioned cradle has positive buoyancy and wheels at the open, or aft, end and that a reversible drum winch and cabling system operates a push/pull rod such that the rod controls the movement of the cradle.
An exacting need exist for a stabilizing system which secures the alignment of the launched cradle with relation to the trailer bed. This stabilizer assembly must provide a dry walk-way from the trailer bed to the bow of a cradled boat.